marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sersi (Earth-616)
Sersy, Serse, Sylvia Sersi, Mesmer, Mistress of Illusions | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals of Olympia; formerly , (part of Kree delegation during Operation Galactic Storm), | Relatives = Helios (father); Perse (mother); Arex, Ajak, Sprite, Ikaris, Thanos, Starfox (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, dancer, actress, stage magician, hedonist | Education = | Origin = Eternal of Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia, Greece | PlaceOfDeath = Olympia | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales #109 | First2 = (as Circe) (as Sersi) | Death = Avengers Vol 8 4 | HistoryText = Early Years Sersi has existed for many years, although she seems to be considered one of the younger Eternals. She was still a child during Gilgamesh's reign as champion-king of Uruk. Circe It is known that she encountered the Greek hero Odysseus during his 10 year journey home known as the Odyssey. She turned Odysseus' companions into pigs, but Odysseus, who had been given a magical herb by Hermes, resisted her witchcraft. Circe fell in love with Odysseus and transformed the pigs back into men. After they stayed on the island for one year, they left to continue their voyage. As Circe she also imprisoned all the evils that escaped Pandora's Box. She was present during Nero's burning of Rome and was assisted by Makkari. She also assisted Merlin during the days of King Arthur Pendragon. Modern Era In modern times, Sersi lived on the Upper West Side in New York City when the Fourth Host of Celestials arived on Earth. Ikaris left Margo Damian in her care while he went off to defend the city against the Deviants' attack . When he was captured, Sersi alerted the other Eternals, but was captured herself by Kro's forces . She was released when a truce was reached and was part of the group who revealed the races' existence to Professor Samuel Holden . Avengers Sersi became associated with the Avengers after inviting them to one of her parties, and meeting her long-lost "cousin" Starfox of the Titan Eternals. She started a flirtation with Captain America (much to his embarrassment) and assisted him on a few cases. When her fellow Eternal Gilgamesh was injured in battle and could not longer function as an active Avenger, Captain America invited Sersi to join the team in Gilgamesh's place, which Sersi accepted. Sersi's time with the Avengers proved troubling. During the conflict with the Brethren, she was abducted by their leader, Thane Ector, and they shared an interest to each others. When the Celestial origins of the Brethren and the role of the Collector in the crisis were revealed, Sersi participated in an Uni-Mind with the Brethren in order to defeat the Collector. Such cross-species were forbidden by her kind, as they were seen as dangerous. She eventually became significantly more aggressive, even murderous when dealing with enemies. Ikaris and the Eternals appeared to judge Sersi for her irrational behavior, postulated to prove that she was under the madness of the Mahd Wy'ry including the Brethren Uni-Mind episode, and it was decided to place her in a Gann Josin soul-bond with the Black Knight. Sersi was in love with the Knight, and it was hoped that his thought-waves could provide a calming influence on her troubled mind. Dane Whitman was actually in love with Crystal, although he did have feelings for Sersi as well. Furthermore, Sersi's mind was being deliberated antagonized from a distance by Proctor, a parallel version of Dane whose stalker tendencies led him to chase down and destroy Sersis across the multiverse after being rejected by his own Sersi. Proctor's manipulations nearly drove Sersi mad as her teammates wondered if she really had become unstable. She eventually killed Proctor with his own Ebony Blade. Fearing that she would go mad, she opted to exile herself, with Whitman accompanying her. They ended up in the Ultraverse, where Sersi became possessed by the Infinity Gems. On their way back, they ended up in the Crusades, seeing the formation of Exodus, a foe they had first met when the Avengers and X-Men clandestinely joined forces to save Luna from Fabian Cortez. Upon returning to the correct time Sersi and Whitman have had little contact. She has assisted the Avengers on occasion, but only rarely since they first reformed after Onslaught. She stayed on Earth rather than leave as part of the Uni-Mind. When the other remaining Eternals felt they needed to become more involved in the world of humans, she agreed. They portrayed themselves as an everyday superhero team, with Sersi adopting the name of Mesmer. Sprite's Trick When recently encountered by other Eternals, Sersi had no recollection of her past activities on Earth and had been spending her time in New York as a party planner. Sersi was later hired by Druig, currently deputy Prime Minister of Vorozheika, to publicize this small former Soviet republic by organizing a party at the Vorozheikan embassy. After the party was attacked by terrorists and prevented by Mark Curry and Iron Man, Stark asked Sersi of about registering, as she was a former Avenger. However, she was confused as to what he was talking about, and Iron Man himself was later dumbfounded as he discovered that there were no files based on Sersi in the Avengers database. Eventually, Sersi remembered her memories as she and the other Eternals discovered that Sprite was responsible for their memory loss. After the awakening of the Dreaming Celestial, Sersi decided to resume her normal life as a socialite in New York, wishing to be neither an Eternal nor lead the life as an Avenger that was offered to her by Tony Stark. Death When the countless bodies of Celestials rained down on the Earth to herald the arrival of the Dark Celestials, the Eternals learned a dark truth that drove them mad: that the true purpose of their kind was to cultivate humankind, since the First Host of Celestials allowed humanity to thrive because they saw in their genetic makeup the potential to act as antibodies against the Horde. In their madness, the Eternals either turned against each other or committed suicide, including Sersi. | Powers = As an Eternal of Earth, Sersi is descendant from the original Eternals created by the Celestials and further empowered by Kronos's experiments with the cosmic life-force. *'Near-Immortality: '''Eternals like Sersi possess total conscious control over their molecular structures, which are reinforced by cosmic energy. As a result, they are virtually immortal and indestructible, they are virtually invulnerable to any force weaker than their own cosmic energies or total molecular disintegration. *'Super Strength:' Sersi can bench/press at least 20 tons, however, she can increase this through her levitation and telekinetic abilities. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sersi has incredible stamina. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' On the rare occasions Sersi is physically harmed by some extreme force, she can heal herself using her molecular control powers. Sersi once reconstructed her own arm after it was disintegrated by a Deviant weapon. *'Telepathy:' Sersi can psychically communicate, read minds, and project her thoughts into other people. She can compel the distracted or weak minded to do her bidding through hypnosis. *'Illusions:' Sersi is skilled in the use of illusions. Her illusions affect all five senses and are virtually indistinguishable from the 'real thing'. She is considered a Class 4 of 5 Eternal when it comes to her skill at illusion-casting, with only Sprite known for sure to be more skilled than her. Sersi's illusions are so effective, it's often difficult to tell whether she is employing illusions or her matter-rearranging abilities. *'Telekinesis:' She can mentally move and manipulate objects, living creatures, and fly. *'Flight:' As a byproduct of telekinesis, Sersi can fly at high speeds. *'Cosmic Energy Projection:' Sersi is able to project blasts of cosmic energy from her hands or eyes, in the form of light, heat, or concussive force. *'Teleportation:' She can teleport herself and others across vast distances although doing so is unpleasant for Eternals. *'Matter Transmutation:' Sersi is able to transmute nearly any item or being into almost whatever she wishes. She is 'adept level 5', the highest level an Eternal can reach in such categories. | Abilities = '''Skilled Fashion Designer:' Sersi is an accomplished fashion designer, often using her powers to make changes 'on the fly'. Graceful Dancer: Sersi is very good at dancing. Multilingual: She is lingual in many ancient/dead languages, having lived through the time they were spoken. Possibly by telepathy, she knew Kree language. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Relationships * Sersi had a long relation with Makkari, which ended many times first due to cheating on both accounts, and then due to boredom. * According to Sprite (Eternal) (Earth-616), in the story that he, Makkari and Sersi were among the hundreds of Eternals created by the Celestials one million years ago, Sersi allegedly had intercourse with all of the straight male Eternals save for Sprite. * Sersi expressed great interest in Samuel Holden. * She seemingly fell for Thane Ector of the Brethren. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Sersi *The Eternals Message Board }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Transmutation Category:Multilingual Category:Dancers Category:Flight Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Gann Josin Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Ikaris Family